


By The Shores of Lake Galilee

by zibal_01



Category: The Bible
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	By The Shores of Lake Galilee

**  
By The Shores of Lake Galilee   
**

Jesus sat on the shore, watching the sun setting over the lake.  The day had been long, tiring, but it was drawing to a close; the multitude had been fed and healed, and were now returning to their homes.  Folding his arms across his knees, Jesus dropped his chin onto them, eyes gazing blindly towards the horizon.

"Rabbi," Jesus did not need to turn to know who stood behind him; Judas Iscariot, his closest friend and confidante, "we have finished collecting the leftovers.  Peter has the baskets.  The others are with him."  Judas hesitated, wondering whether or not he should continue; Jesus looked... lost, "Would you mind if I join you?"

Jesus glanced up at Judas, noticing the concern etched in his friend's features, "Not at all, Judas.  Please, sit."  They were silent as Judas sat.  Jesus returned his gaze to the lake.

A comfortable silence surrounded them.  Eventually, Jesus dropped his head onto Judas's shoulder.  Judas slipped his arm around Jesus's waist, pulling him closer, before resting his head against Jesus's.

"Rough day," Judas commented softly.  "I don't know how you manage it."

"Except you do know how I manage it, don't you," Jesus muttered.  "You're the only one who does... the only one who sees the real me... the only one I trust enough to know the truth."

"I wish there was something that I could do for you," Judas turned so he was facing Jesus, "You know I would do anything for you, don't you?"

Jesus gazed blindly over the lake, "There will come a day when I ask something of you.  Something that I can only as of you," he paused, "It will be difficult for you, but you are the only one I can trust to do it... " Jesus met Judas's eyes.  Judas closed the distance between them, placing a chaste kiss on Jesus's lips.  As Judas pulled back, Jesus stated softly, "You will sacrifice the man who clothes me..."


End file.
